Cold Feet
by So Zetta Slow
Summary: Cold feet and a steady heart's beat. AkuRoku. Fluff n'stuff.


It Ain't Gonna Stop

Author Note: I'm a dedicated writer. Sorry guys, I took a little…detour from my chaptered AkuRoku fic to bring you this corny one-shot. Enjoy if you can. More like, enjoy because you must. Ha ha.

Disclaimer: If I owned this, the whole game would be one big yaoi tale. And the Kingdom Hearts girls _and_ Disney would be nonexistent. If only…

IMPORTANT NOTE OF CLARIFICATION: Roxas and Axel are in **freshmen ****year of college.**

**«-- ° º ° --»**

**Cold Feet**

**«-- ° º ° --»**

The upbeat vibrations rattled in Roxas's ribcage, and he squinted an eye in detestation. If it had been a happier situation—and it was, by far, millenniums away from the aforethought—he would have warmly embraced the pulsating beat with a quirky smile. But every time Roxas tried to relax and forget about what he was doing exactly, his dirty blond hair pricked up and sent waves of unpleasant tingling down his spine.

With a haphazard flick of his wrist, Axel tenderly brushed sweaty bangs upward, revealing Roxas's wet forehead. The tall redhead craned his neck downward and insistently planted a kiss on the shorter boy's face. Axel could just smell the beginnings of a pout that were viciously taking over his small lover's lips. The redhead smiled, squeezing Roxas's tiny waist to snap him back into reality.

"Roxas, I'm losing you here. Focus, kid," Axel's steady pants fanned over Roxas's face, leaving sweet, tangy trails as an aftermath. Roxas untwined his fingers with Axel's and pulled away.

"I told you I didn't want to," was Roxas's intelligent reply. Roxas's feet began to scuffle away toward the kitchen, but Axel encompassed his neck in a tight grip and pulled him back to the safety of his warm body.

"Le'me go, Ax. I _really_ don't want to," Roxas squirmed childishly in the redhead's grasp. He shivered sporadically. Axel's hands were bitter cold, despite the fact that he'd been holding Roxas's sweaty hands for the past few hours.

Axel clicked his tongue rapidly, shaking his finger in a ticked off fashion. Roxas rolled his blue eyes and jerked his body forward. Axel snapped him back, grip tighter than before.

"Aw, c'mon, Rox! You were doing fine up until the time you decided to be uncooperative. I'm _trying_ my best to help you! At least show a little bit of appreciation," Axel released the blond and sighed, carding a hand through his flame-colored spikes. Roxas let out a shrill of exasperation and he stomped his foot in annoyance.

"I _told_ you that I didn't want to learn! Dancing is uh—dumb," Roxas grumbled, balling his hands into tight fists that lay limp at his sides. He had choked on his words, and he made a mental note about it for future self-esteem anti-boosters. Roxas had a clumsy knack of stuttering around Axel, his major crush, though they'd been together for almost a year, resulting in himself looking unintelligent. Which was definitely a disgrace for a Japanese boy.

Axel snorted, but regardless of what Roxas wanted, he roughly trapped the blond's wrists in his hands, and tugged him back to the center of the living room. Roxas blushed brightly, gasping when he collided with Axel's warm, skinny figure. The lanky redhead snaked an arm around the blond's lower back, fingers lightly ghosting over the waistline of his slightly exposed boxers. Roxas shivered and frowned. He knew Axel was determined to teach him the ways of the dance floor, and just knowing that his lover wouldn't stop until he's got it memorized was thrusting him into his grave way earlier than he'd expected, Roxas was sure.

Fully aware that the moment he stepped into their shared, freshmen dorm, and had seen Axel waiting to teach him a lesson in dance, Roxas knew he'd lost the fight. He just didn't want to admit it. Now, a solid three hours later, after tolerating countless slow songs and screechy techno beats, Roxas finally succumbed to Axel's tender touches and demanding ways.

Roxas felt Axel straighten, and he mimicked the motions as best as his body would allow him. Axel frowned, unsatisfied.

"You're slouching. Slouching is not good when you're slow dancing, Roxas." Axel forcefully thumped Roxas's lower back. Roxas couldn't control the way his hips jerked forward, making soft contact with the redhead's. Axel took no notice—more like he _tried_ not to in order to maintain his composure.

It took a couple rounds of love songs until Axel had fully composed Roxas into a decent pose—blatantly improper, but he was too lazy to toy with the blond's inflexible figure any longer. With both hands nuzzled warmly against Roxas's waist, and Roxas's hands lying lifelessly on Axel's pumping chest, the college couple waited patiently for the next round of annoying grooves to boom through the stereo speakers.

**«-- ° º ° --»**

"A-Axel, st-stop," Roxas abruptly pulled away from the warmth of the aforementioned boy. Axel raised a brow in surprise. The dancing was going well up until that point, Axel strongly believed.

"What's wrong? Am I holding you uncomfortably or something? You want a break?" Axel fumbled around the flights of shelves that lined the dormitory walls until his hands grazed over the bumps of the remote. Clicking the mute button hastily, the stereo system clicked off and made no further sounds.

Roxas had thrown his sweating body down hard onto his bed, clad in checkered sheets, set up on the other side of the room. Axel's bed was mere feet away from his, but most nights they found themselves asleep, sprawled in freakish postures on the soft carpet.

Axel's venom green eyes shone with concern, and he slowly crept over to Roxas's body. Roxas growled faintly as he felt himself being tossed and turned by a pair of gentle hands. Swatting them away, Roxas hugged the pillows tightly and shut Axel out completely. Axel grew irritable.

"You leave me no choice…" Axel yanked the fluffy rectangles out of Roxas's needy hands and stealthily pinned his hands over his head. Smirking, the redhead straddled the smaller boy and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Fine. We'll take a break. But during the break, we're going to do what _I_ want to do. Got it memorized?" Axel unknowingly licked his lips, a feral flare gleaming through acid-green orbs.

Roxas couldn't form a coherent protest. He blurted out mangled attempts at the redhead's name, but he choked every time. His body shook wildly and he squirmed uncontrollably.

Axel laughed. The geniality of the melodious sound practically made Roxas's discretion deteriorate.

Laughter was contagious. Another mental note, Roxas agreed.

Roxas laughed and wheezed, sifting like sand under the redhead. The blond's whole body heaved, and Roxas's chest rose rapidly and unevenly. Axel continued to move his fingers up and down Roxas's abdomen, wrinkling his shirt under rapidly gyrating fingers.

"I won't stop tickling you until you tell me what's wrong, Roxas." Roxas gasped as Axel picked up the pace. The blond's back arched, and Axel intelligently shifted his weight to prevent any means of discomfort.

"You have cold feet! God, st-st-stop! Please, A-Axel, st-stop!" Roxas shrieked. He felt as if he was on the brink of suffocation. It was futile, Roxas thought. He was utterly powerless. Any remnants of self-control sifted away, melting between the two warm bodies or shattering by the loud pounding and pulsing of their rhythmic heartbeats. Axel had him tucked neatly under his thumb. Roxas scowled bitterly, kicking and writhing some more.

Axel raised a brow and loosened his grip around Roxas's hips. Sensing that he was slowly driving Roxas to his unpleasant death—and his own soon enough—the redhead quickly halted his tickling torture process. But just until further notice.

"You stopped your dancing lesson…because…I have…cold _feet_? Perfectly understandable! Thanks for sharing, Roxy boy," Axel joked, and he ruffled Roxas's blond locks just because he knew Roxas hated it. Roxas rolled his eyes and followed the Golden Rule: Do unto others, as you would have them do unto you.

Strongly believing that the commandment fit nicely into the situation, Roxas reached up and made a mess out of Axel's shock of crimson red. Axel twitched, cruelly starting to rub Roxas's stomach, fingers moving up and down in rapid circles. Roxas thrust his head back onto the pillow in submission, and Axel ceased torturing the blond once more. A satisfied grin stood out on Axel's face, and Roxas's body twitched spasmodically.

"Why'd you stop the lesson, hm?" Axel bent down deeply, his face mere inches away from Roxas's.

"Because I was getting _bored_. We've been at it for _hours_, and I wanted to do something more enjoyable," Roxas simply replied, shrugging his shoulder as best as he could. Axel's weight was crushing his smallish figure, and another gust of air fluttered from his lungs. Roxas felt Axel's confused eyes upon his, and he blushed.

"But you really do have cold feet," Roxas honestly added, screening his face for what he feared would be the redheads aggressive, not-sop romantic response.

Axel was like a puzzle, Roxas had put it kindly countless times before, and the redhead never did what Roxas expected. The unreadable Axel kept tightly to his reputation, and kissed Roxas lightly on his head. A smug grin invaded Axel's lips as he dismounted the smaller boy gently.

"Oh, really?" Axel tried his hardest to palm his grin. "Well, I think I have a pretty good idea on how to solve that problem."

Axel wrapped a pair of lanky limbs around Roxas's waist and tugged him backward. Roxas gasped softly, his breath whistling out of him. Axel began to nuzzle Roxas's shoulder affectionately, his hot breath fanning over the smaller boy's soft face. The blond smiled and relaxed, completely comfortable with the whole situation. Axel moved onto nuzzling the back of Roxas's neck, showering him with occasional kisses on the top of his head and along the ridges of his shoulder blades. Roxas quivered at Axel's burning touches, causing the redhead to only embrace him tighter.

The passionate display of affection rolled on. The simple nuzzles and kisses made Roxas forget everything—most desirably, the dreaded thought of dance—for a few sweet moments. Axel let out a deep sigh, and it soothingly glided over Roxas's skin. Roxas shuddered.

"So, am I cured now? Of my cold feet impairment?" Axel cooed jokingly into Roxas's awaiting ears. Roxas nodded and muttered out a soft "mm". Axel made one last nuzzling motion to the boy's neck before Roxas rolled onto his back. Loosely raking his hands through his hair, Roxas chuckled in amusement.

"Aight, let's start up that lesson again, Ax," Roxas's head tilted to face the redhead. Axel shook his head and frowned, though playfulness was painted all over him in bright, neon colors. Roxas quirked a brow uneasily, shifting his weight restlessly.

"Nah. I don't feel like it," Axel blandly replied in a monotone. Roxas tapped his fingers impatiently on the sheets, trapping his lower lip between clenched teeth.

"What? It was your idea in the first place to—" Roxas argued, jolting up to his knees, but Axel placed a finger on his mouth to silence him. Hooking his hands around the blond college student's neck, Axel pulled his body back down onto the soft mattress. Roxas raised a brow in curiosity. Axel chuckled in amusement.

"Sorry, kid, but we can't start the lesson just yet."

"And why's that?"

Axel's arms made a beeline for Roxas's waist, and he held on tight with all his might. Roxas rolled his eyes. How nostalgic, Roxas thought automatically.

"Because you have cold feet."

**«-- ° º ° --»**

Author Note: I'm sorry to have burned your eyes with my horrible ideas. Right, this is definitely the crappiest thing I've written for this year. Props for that! But, I can't get any better if you don't review! So review. Now.


End file.
